Friends (Otayurio)
by Fredua
Summary: Aunque hay días es los cuales intento descubrir que somos. Porque quizás Yuri sea mi mejor amigo, pero no el único, y no amo a mis amigos del modo en el que lo amo a él.


**_Summary:_** Aunque hay días es los cuales intento descubrir que somos. Porque quizás Yuri sea mi mejor amigo, pero no el único, y no amo a mis amigos del modo en el que lo amo a él.

 ** _One-Shot basado en Friends de Ed Sheeran_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Yuri on ice no me pertenece, el dibujo de la portada tampoco.

 ** _Dedicado a mi Katsudon que shippea a esta pareja como yo._**

 ** _Te quiere Phichit-Kun_**

* * *

 _We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._

 _We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,  
And if they find out, will it all go wrong?  
_ _And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

Todo había comenzado tres meses después de la final de Grand Prix en la cual Yuri Plisetsky había ganado la medalla de oro en su debut como senior.

Estaba orgulloso de mi joven amigo, no solo por su triunfo, sino porque después de todo, esos ojos de soldado que conocí de niño se habían vuelto más cálidos a pesar de que el mal humor nunca lo abandonase.

Solía viajar a Rusia a diario para visitarlo durante sus entrenamientos. A veces me encontraba a los prometidos que aseguraban practicar cuando en realidad pasaban más de la mitad del tiempo dedicándose sonrisas tontas, en esos momentos solo podía observar a Yuri lanzarles miradas de odio mientras intentaba realizar sus saltos con esa gracia característica que solo él poseía.

En una de esas noches, en las cuales nos encerrábamos en su dormitorio y los videojuegos junto con la comida chatarra abundaban, comenzamos a discutir sobre los saltos que trataríamos de hacer en la próxima temporada. El menor había comenzado a hablar sobre el triple Axel que realizó cuando se había unido a entrenar con ellos esa tarde. Jamás había oído a nadie elogiar mis saltos de esa forma: los ojos de Yuri, llenos de admiración, habían agrandado su tamaño, las palabras salían a tropezones como si no pudiese expresar en una simple oración lo que ese salto significaba, y su sonrisa… no recordaba haber sido producto de una sonrisa tan brillante en mi vida.

Durante estos minutos había ignorado olímpicamente a mi amigo, solamente me dediqué a observar su rostro y a perderme en mis fantasías.

— _Definitivamente fue un salto fenomenal Bek…—_ Cuando quise reaccionar ya me encontraba sobre él, aprisionándolo entre mi cuerpo y la pared, besándolo suavemente. Al comienzo imaginé que iba a empujarme e insultarme, pero me sorprendí cuando respondió con la misma intensidad mientras aferraba ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y todavía anonadado por los acontecimientos recientes, intenté explicarle al menor lo que había sucedido— _Yura, yo…—._

— _No hay de qué preocuparse Beka—_ comentó mientras se sentaba en el suelo, frente al televisor— _Somos amigos, supongo que esto es normal—_ y como si eso fuese más que suficiente para terminar con el tema tomó un puñado de papas y se los llevó a la boca.

Decidí seguirle la corriente, si para él ese beso no había significado nada no iba a opinar lo contrario y arruinar lo que habíamos logrado.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

 _So I could take the back road  
But your eyes will lead me straight back home.  
And if you know me like I know you  
You should love me, you should know_

— _Café negro con tres cucharadas de azúcar para el hada rusa_ — comenté mientras le alcanzaba la bebida al menor y llevaba mi cortado a la pequeña mesa del dormitorio.

Me recosté junto él en la cama y dirigí mi mirada al televisor, Yuri estaba estudiando a diferentes patinadores olímpicos para poder mejorar su técnica. En este momento Stéphane Lambiel patinaba al ritmo de las cuatro estaciones. Por lo que tenía entendido él y su pupilo, Deniss vendrían a visitar a Yakov ya que él suizo realizaría una coreografía para Yuuri, aunque probablemente también venga a visitar a Victor ya que eran grandes amigos y éste quería que el peli-gris se una a la próxima edición del Ice Legends.

Yuri veía sus giros concentrado, como si pudiese absorber los pasos de un simple video. Sonrió casi sin notarlo… nunca dejaría de admirar la pasión que el menor tenía por patinar. Una leve carcajada me hizo salir de mi transe, él me miraba fijamente. Aparté instantáneamente la mirada, sentía que si lo dejaba ver directo a mis ojos sería capaz de ver mis sentimientos, de leerme sin problemas. Y es que frente a él yo era como un libro abierto.

Se recostó en mi hombro, Plushenko comenzaba con su programa largo. Ambos sabíamos que en ese año el ruso había ganado una medalla de oro, y bien merecida.

— _Algún día seremos como ellos Beka, los titanes del patinaje—_ Bajé la mirada. A veces no me creía capaz de llegar lejos, pero cada vez que me incluía a mí en el podio me sentía capaz de todo.

— _¿Titanes?¿Y nosotros que seríamos?¿Los dioses? Pido ser Hades, tiene pinta de amar el rock y usar siempre negro—_ Yuri soltó una carcajada y me besó suavemente. En los últimos meses se había vuelto algo muy común entre ambos. Me recosté en la cama y lo ayude a acomodarse sobre mi pecho, me gustaba sentirlo tan cerca… a veces pretendía que él sentía lo mismo que yo y me permitía soñar despierto.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

 _Friends just sleep in another bed,  
And friends don't treat me like you do.  
Well I know that there's a limit to everything,  
But my friends won't love me like you.  
_ _No, my friends won't love me like you._

Me desperté al sentir un leve ronquido a mi derecha, abrí los ojos todavía un poco perdido y me encontré con Yuri durmiendo pacíficamente. Sonreí al recordar la noche anterior, nunca me cansaba de él.

Semanas atrás lo hicimos por primera vez luego de que viniese a visitarme a Almatý. Al comienzo tenía miedo, sabía que si lo hacíamos nunca más sería capaz de alejarme de él otra vez. Pero sucedió, lo hice mío y al mismo tiempo le entregué mi alma por completo.

Desde ese día se volvió algo necesario dormir juntos, tocarnos y dejarnos llevar por el momento. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que no me importaba que él no sienta lo mismo. Sé que en me quiere, pero duele saber que no de la misma forma en la que yo lo quiero.

A veces pienso que cruzamos un límite invisible que divide la amistad del amor, pero ya no me importa, estoy bien así siempre y cuando Yuri se quede a mi lado.

Sé que fui su primera vez, y eso hace que mi pecho se llene de emoción al pensar en la confianza que tuvo en mí ese día, aunque en realidad él fue mi primera vez también. Nunca sentí la necesidad de estar tanto con alguien como con él, y probablemente nunca la vuelva a sentir con otra persona.

Aunque hay días es los cuales intento descubrir que somos, porque quizás Yuri sea mi mejor amigo, pero no el único, y no amo a mis amigos del modo en el que lo amo a él.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

 _But then again, if we're not friends  
Someone else might love you too  
And then again, if we're not friends  
There'd be nothing I could do_

Caminé hacia Victor y Stéphane lentamente, se encontraban hablando sobre el Ice Legends. Días atrás el ruso me había ofrecido volver a su país por otra temporada, no era mala idea, y esta vez mi familia podría venir conmigo.

Oí unas carcajadas a lo lejos y dirigí mi mirada hacia Yuri, podía distinguir su risa a kilómetros. Se encontraba con Deniss patinando y realizando diferentes saltos mientras reían sin parar. Intente ignorar la molestia que había comenzado a sentir y decidí practicar mi rutina, Stéphane me había ayudado mucho como para no sacarle provecho.

Me preparé para el triple Axel, pero el ver a Yuri tomando la mano de Vasiljevs y arrastrarlo hasta el centro de la pista me distrajo por completo. Caí y escuché el grito de mi amigo resonando por toda la pista.

Me levanté rápidamente y salí de allí sin escucharlo. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba olvidarme de Yuri aunque sea por unos minutos.

Entré a los vestidores y comencé a quitarme los patines con cuidado, no quería dañarlos por un ataque de enojo. Recordé como Yuri se reía junto a él y no pude evitar querer golpear a letón con las cuchillas de mis patines. Sí, estaba celoso, y no podía evitarlo.

— _Beka ¿Te encuentras bien?—_ Y ahí el dueño de mis pensamientos entró, lo observé directamente a los ojos y me sentí culpable al ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

— _Si Yura, no te preocupes, fue el golpe. No quería asustarte—_ Me levante de la banca y tomé mi bolso— _Deberías volver a practicar, Deniss debe estar esperándote. Parece agradable_ —Intenté sonar lo más convincente posible. Aunque no era del todo mentira, el letón era muy agradable a pesar de mis estúpidos celos.

— _Sí, estas semanas practicar con él fue muy útil, es un gran amigo ¿Te veo esta noche en lo del viejo? Vamos a festejar el cumpleaños del cerdo_ —Asentí levemente y se retiró. _"Es un gran amigo"_ instantemente el miedo inundo todo mi cuerpo. Yo también comencé como un gran amigo. Y si eso era así, quizás el joven también se enamore de él sin notarlo, tal como yo lo hice. ¿Y si el correspondía esos sentimientos? No me creía capaz de soportar eso.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

 _And that's why friends  
Should sleep in other bed  
And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do  
And I know that there's a limit to everything  
But my friends won't love me like you  
No, my friends won't love me like you do_

Me recosté al lado de Yuri lego de darme una ducha. Lo abracé por la cintura mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho como un gatito. Me había prometido a mí mismo ponerle fin a esto, pero no podía evitarlo, lo necesitaba.

— _Beka ¿Estas despierto?—_ Respondí con un leve apretón a su cintura, indicándole que efectivamente lo estaba escuchando— _Te quiero Beka, y a veces me cuesta mucho decir lo que siento. Pero te quiero, y no puedo seguir así. Al comienzo creí que te necesitaba cerca mío porque éramos amigos, pero cada día te necesito más, y que seamos amigos ya no me sirve—_ sentí como mi corazón bombeaba con más fuerza ¿Acaso Yuri se estaba declarando? Bajé la vista y no puede evitar perderme en su rostro, sus facciones tan delicadas, su cabello revuelto, y sus ojos verdes llenos de miedo pero al mismo tiempo expectantes a mi respuesta.

Durante los últimos meses soñé incontables veces con este momento, me imaginaba junto a Yuri en el medio de la pista de hielo confesándole todos mis sentimientos. Aunque esto era mil veces mejor, él me quería como yo a él.

Sin saber que decir baje mi rostro y lo besé lentamente, intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía por él. Lo atraje más a mí si era posible y nos separé por unos instantes.

—También te quiero gatito— y volví a besarlo, quizás esto podría funcionar. Después de todos habíamos dejado de ser amigos en el momento en el cual lo besé…

 _Oh, my friends will never love me like you_

* * *

 ** _Hacia mucho que no escribía algo con un final feliz, se siente bien._**


End file.
